The new Servant's new life
by Dezeron
Summary: It was just another boring day for Remilia Scarlet. All she wanted was a little something to do while everyone was working. Lo and behold, she found not only something to do, but someone to save from himself.


It was a boring day for Remilia Scarlet. Flandre was out playing with Reimu and Marisa, who had taken it upon themselves to help tame her so that she could do as she wanted in the real world. Everyone else was occupied because today was chore day, or rather the day where all the undone work that had gotten pushed back got done, lest there be severe punishments awaiting. As a result, everyone who could possibly entertain her was preoccupied. And so she resolved to flying with her umbrella today. It was better than nothing. And besides, she liked getting out and getting some fresh air every once in a while.

Remilia had been flying for about an hour or two when she found herself above a particularly active part of the forest. Curious as to what was happening, she flew down. She was disgusted with what she saw. A group of at least ten humans, almost all of them at least eighteen were chasing someone with the clear intention to either seriously hurt or kill the poor boy, who was probably sixteen at most. She often didn't get involved in fights, but this wasn't a fight. This was going to be a brutal beating. She knew what to do. She summoned a horde of bats It was time for her dramatic entrance. The boy tripped on a root from one of the many surrounding trees. He turned around, fear coursing through him. He turned around to the ill-intentioned mob behind him.

"Any last words before we gut you, kid?" The one in front sneered. The boy said nothing.

He closed his eyes, resigning to his fate. All at once an enormous swarm of bats swept through the forest.

"Bats?! What the hell?" Some of the men in the mob exclaimed.

"What's goin' on?! It's the middle of the day! Why're so many bats out here?!" Others exclaimed.

"Is this all you pathetic lot have to do nowadays? Pick on weaklings that're ripe for the taking?" A voice said. The boy looked around for the source, and found himself staring directly in the middle of the bats. Sure enough as the crowd cleared, all that remained was a girl who was garbed in a strange clothes

"What have we here? A group of men terrorizing an individual? How far humanity has fallen!" The girl said.

"You want a piece of us?" One man, the leader of the group said. "We'll gut you same as him, women or not!"

"Well now, that's not was I was expecting. But do you really wanna mess with the likes of me?! A descendant of Dracula himself?!" As she said this, all the men began moving backwards, as though being pushed back by the wind. As all this happened, she flexed her wings out... Wait a minute... Wings?

"VAMPIRE! RUN AWAY! She'll suck you dry!" The leader of the group shrieked as he ran. The rest followed suite.

Remilia turned her attention on the boy. "What, you not running away as well?"

"Why would I? You saved me. I've got no reason to complain."

She looked at him curiously before putting on an evil grin. "You heard them, and you saw it for yourself. I'm a vampire. I could crush you like a gnat, rend you limb from limb. Or suck you completely dry. Yet you won't run?"

"It makes me no difference." He replied flatly.

She asked the natural question to follow such a statement. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"I can take a guess. You're Remilia Scarlet, correct? But again, it doesn't matter to me who you are. Either way, my life is more or less over. Just because I have this power they want me dead. 'It's not natural!'" He said, tears beginning to fall down his face "'Anyone with your power must be purged. Even you! God, I'm so sick of this crap! Why am I to blame for something I couldn't even control?" Tears were completely soaking his face at this point. The way he felt reminded Remilia of how she felt before she came to Gensokyo. All the pain she anger she felt direct at her, just because she was a vampire. When she came to Gensokyo it wasn't nearly as bad. Sure, people were nervous around her, but that was more due to her reputation that she had built herself (and ironically enough was quite proud of it).

"Alright kid. I'll let you live this time. Try to live a little. I like prey that have a reason to live. Makes hunting all the more fun!" She said. It wasn't often that she gave support, but she felt like he genuinely needed it. And whatever that power is that you have, embrace it. It's part of who you are. Besides, you'll find that the majority of Gensokyo isn't like your village." She said.

"Too bad. Looks like this is some prey that you're not gonna be able to hunt. Even if I did embrace my power, where would I go, what would I do?" He said. While normally she didn't concern herself with the fates of most people, for reasons beyond her she found herself angered at what someone who's name she didn't know said. Who did this brat think he is? Someone saves his life, and the first thing he wants to do is throw it all away?! She made a decision.

"That's it. If you can't live for yourself, you're living for me. Come on, you're new life starts today!"

The boy was confused "Wait, what?! what're you doing?!" She picked the kid off the ground by the shirt and flew in the direction of where her mansion was.

"By the way, kid. What's your name?" She asked. There was a long silence. "Well? Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Shizu. Shizu Sakamoto." He said, defeated. He didn't understand. Why was this person doing this? Couldn't anything go the way he wanted in life? For once, it was a good thing it didn't.

* * *

Alright. First chapter done. If you can spare the time, please leave a review for me please. I'm always looking to improve my works with each chapter.


End file.
